The invention relates, in general, to maintaining in position an object or a body, by means of a granular material placed inside a sealed and depressurized housing.
According to these two documents, the object or the body to be maintained is placed externally to the inside volume of the sealed housing containing the granular material. Said housing is wrapped around the object or body, while remaining external thereto. For certain objects of distorted outlines, the support that is obtained is not absolutely good.
Another drawback linked to the technique described in the aforesaid documents is that the granular material, being loose inside the sealed housings, has a tendency to accumulate irregularly in one area of the housing, under the effect of gravity for example, as long as rigidification is not, at least partly, obtained.